omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aphelion
Aphelion, the lead protagonist in Omega VII: Dark Delusion. His real name is currently unknown. =Storyline= Origins Aphelion was an orphan living on the streets of Archadia. After attacking a noble child Sithis, Aphelion was quickly sentenced to death by hanging. Sithis however pitied the child and pardoned him. Instead of thanking him, Aphelion told Sithis that he dispised him for letting him live, as it turned out, Aphelion attacked Sithis knowing he'd be executed, that is what he desired, death. Upon realising this, Royal Knight leader Garalai Alexandros adopted Aphelion on the spot. Life as a Noble Now living as a noble, Aphelion continued to distance himself from the people around him, especially his adopted sister Riddel who constantly tried to get his attention. As the years past, Aphelion slowly became less withdrawing and would constantly hang around with Sithis and Riddel. Sithis and Aphelion would spend most of their time practicing their swordplay so that one day they both could become Royal Knights, Sithis was the better of the two as he had been practicing years before Aphelion. One day, while practicing, Riddel approached them, she had just come from Limit Valley, where she had picked some bellflowers, she gave one to each of them as well as Sithis' brother, Glenn. Sithis was concerned about the Princess' safety as Limit Valley was filled with monsters, that day he made her promise that whenever she needed flowers, they would go there together, thus forming a strong bond between the two, while this occured, Aphelion stared at the bellflower, not noticing the bond between the two, he had never been given a gift before, from that day, he just like Sithis had strong feelings for Riddel, and from that day Aphelion would keep the bellflower as his most prized possession. World Champion Years later, a vacant spot within the Royal Knights had been announced and that a tournament called The Festival of the Hunt would decide who become the newest Royal Knight. Upon hearing this, Aphelion had come up with a master plan, win the Festival of the Hunt and become a Royal Knight, then ask Garalai for Riddel's hand in mariage. The morning of the Festival, Aphelion was approached by Riddel and Sithis, apparently Sithis had asked Riddel to marry him the previous night and Riddel had accepted. Aphelion, heartbroken, pretended to be happy for the couple. As the Festival of the Hunt began, Aphelion seemed different, he was fueled by uncontrollable emotions, he destroyed every Festival monster insight to the delight of the crowd, he fought ruthlessly and savagely, going as far as to mutilate his kills to the shock of the crowd. As the hunt was drawing to a close, Aphelion had garnered over 2000 points, which would of been a new record, had it not been for Sithis who was at 2340 points. With thirty seconds remaining in the hunt, Aphelion found himslf not far from Sithis, Aphelion knew he couldn't gather the remaining points in time, so the only way for him to win was for a monster to knock out Sithis. Aphelion looked over at Riddel who was cheering on Sithis which was a breaking point for Aphelion's rage, causing him to walk up to Sithis from behind and hit him in the head with the hilt of his blade knocking him out much to the disgust of the crowd. As a result of the negative crowd reaction, and because of the distasteful tactics used by Aphelion, Sithis was also granted a spot in the Royal Knights, and was the centre of attention during what was to be Aphelion's celebration party. Falldown After being World Champion and joining the Royal Knights with Sithis, Aphelion was sent on a mission with Royal Knight leader Garalai, Riddel's father. The mission was to investigate the Black Abyss. Garalai realised what had really happened during the festival of the hunt, why Aphelion eliminated Sithis, as they argued over the matter, they discovered the sword a mysterious weapon, the Vixedin Sword... Garalai never returned... Upon his return, Aphelion was labelled a murderer and was sentenced to hang. As the executioners prepared Aphelion for his very public and much anticipated execution, Riddel approached him, she slapped the tied up Aphelion and cursed the day she ever met him. Aphelion was soon hung much to the delight of the crowd, as Aphelion hung there tied to a noose, he contemplated his situation, the man who was like a father to him was dead, the woman he loved despised him, and everyone he knew, as well as everyone in Archadia wanted to see him die, all Aphelion could do was stare at the Xuminal Sword which lay trapped in stone in the centre of the Archadian city. After several long minutes, the people began to wonder how Aphelion was still alive until Aphelion's noose gave way and Aphelion fell to the ground. "I shan't die, even if that be the will of the gods!" Aphelion proclaimed to the onlookers. Sithis approached Aphelion, he took out his sword, Aphelion stared at him with intensity and Sithis cut the chains Aphelion had on. "So be it, you shall be exiled from this land." said Sithis to Aphelion and the people. With that, Aphelion was escorted out of Archadian land and into the vast Zeklaus desert. Deal with the Devil After days of journeying through the vast desert, Aphelion only had one thing keeping him going, vengeance, his heart and soul consumed with anger and hate, Aphelion eventually collapsed. Looking up into the sky as blood poured out of his body, "I can't die... not yet... I have to kill them for what they did... I have... to kill... Riddel." he said as tears and blood poured down his face. "That is true, you must not die." said a mysterious voice. "I shall heal your wounds and lead you to Dalmasca, Consider this a favour, one that you shall repay some time in the future." said the voice healing Aphelion, and giving him a set of black fullbody armor. "From this day forth, you are now the beginning, and the end, Aphelion! Now go!" screamed the voice. Omega VII: Dark Delusion =Fighting Style= Aphelion like all Archadians focuses on hand to hand combat and does not use magic, he has a special technique called Death By Degrees where the technique is determined by the amount of rotations he rotates his swallow why charging the technique. Category: Dark Delusion Characters Category: Archadians